


Relationship Status Pending

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Baby Spies working together, Fluff, Happy Ending, Little bit of angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: “You never did tell me what would be an adequate gift for you, of course, Peril,” Napoleon answers but halts further conversation by tugging on Illya’s jumper as he hurries across the barren hallway and through the open classroom door.Or, the one where they're all in high school and still somehow work a job together.
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84
Collections: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. Winter Holiday Gift Exchange 2019





	Relationship Status Pending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheila_amour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheila_amour/gifts).



> This is a sort of combination of two of your prompts: I live for Christmas fluff! Maybe something with Illya celebrating his first Christmas in the states? and How about a good old fashioned high school au? Either set in the canon era or modern day would be fine! I could really decide between the two, so I hope you enjoy this mash up!

* * *

“You know, darling,” Napoleon breathes directly into Illya’s ear as he pushes into the larger, lanky teens’s space to peer around the corner of the building, doing a quick scan to ensure Gaby was still doing her job in distracting their targets and keeping the immediate area clear of anyone that could jeopardise them, “You never did answer my question from the other day.”

“What question is that, Cowboy?” Illya bites out in a harsh whisper, suppressing a shiver — something he’s become quite adept at doing since he and his mother had defected to the United States and he’d been forced to enroll in the local high school. 

“You never did tell me what would be an adequate gift for you, of course, Peril,” Napoleon answers but halts further conversation by tugging on Illya’s jumper as he hurries across the barren hallway and through the open classroom door. They still, straining to listen for any sound before letting out twin breaths of relief after a moment and no sounds coming any closer. 

“Solo,” Illya rumbles, low and menacing, a tone he knew scared a good portion of the imbeciles he was forced to deal with on a daily basis, and wrapped his hand firmly around the other’s wrist. Though, like every other time he tried it on the American, it had no effect, other than to cause the other boy to let out a low chuckle and a smile that made his eyes crinkle at the corners.” Is not the time for this now,” he adds, squeezing Napoleon’s wrist once before dropping it and moving back to keep an eye out for a roaming teacher. 

Huffing to himself, Napoleon slunk over to Mr. Donnelly’s desk and dropped down to one knee as he pulled out the tools he’d need to pick the lock. “I beg to differ, darling, I think it’s the perfect time to discuss what sort of gift I should be getting you. After all, it is your first extravagant American Christmas. I need to live up to your grandiose expectations, if not surpass them all.” Pausing, Napoleon tilted his head back to shoot him a wide, playful grin before getting back to work on opening up the desk drawer. 

Letting the silence tick on for a moment as he kept an eye on the still empty hallway, “Why is so important to you? Getting me a gift, for Holiday I do not care for.” He shoots the other a curious look before snapping his eyes back to his task.

“Because,” Napoleon starts to answer before letting out a sound of triumph as the drawer pops open. Pulling it the rest of the way out, Napoleon rifles through until he pulls out a stack of papers. “Got them.” Straightening up, he drops them onto the desk as he reaches inside his jacket and pulls out a folded up piece of looseleaf paper. Flattening it out as best as he can, he shuffles it into the stack before placing it back into the drawer. Dropping back down he fiddles until he lets a pleased hum as he hears the lock click back into place. Sliding his tools back into his pockets as he crosses the room to stand directly behind Illya. “I hope Gaby is appreciative of this endeavor of ours,” he murmurs quietly. 

“Chop shop girl has promised to fix moped for you,” Illya points out as he reaches behind him to grasp Napoleon’s coat and drags him along as they make a mad dash out of the classroom and down the hall, weaving this way and that until the can slip out the front doors and onto the street. 

“Yes, well, considering that’s more for you than me,” Napoleon points out as soon as they’ve slipped out of the doors and start down the street, “I’m still not sure what I’m getting out of this little _operation_ of ours.” 

“I won’t let slip what happened with Richard Kent and Mrs. Debra Mitchell last spring, in the front office,” Gaby says, suddenly from directly behind the pair, causing Illya to freeze mid-step, while Napoleon jumps, nearly leaping up into Illya’s arms. 

“Good lord, woman, don’t do that. I’m far too young, and far too pretty, to have heart failure.” Napoleon shoots her a dark look as he tries to calm his racing heart. 

Smiling devilishly at him, Gaby rolls her eyes fondly before tilting her head back enough to look up at Illya. “Did it go alright?”

Nodding firmly once, “Your paper is mixed in with rest,” he confirms as he moves to let his hand hover over her back as he nudges them off to the side when he notices a large group of workers headed their way.

“Mr. Donnelly will be none the wiser your paper was late, Gaby dear, and will remain so,” Napoleon adds as he trails after them to settle against a closed up shop. “And as long as no one suspects you?”

Instead of answering him verbally, Gaby simply shoot him an annoyed look in response. 

“Then I think we can count this as a successful mission,” Napoleon says, lips stretching into a wide, playfully happy grin as he claps his hands together. “Now then, back to our earlier conversation, Peril. Of course we can do that over a milkshake at the diner?”

Rolling his eyes, Illya lets out a low huff, more fond than annoyed. Gaby in turns grins, as she nods her agreement. 

“Well, then darling, onwards” Napoleon gestures to the street, a somewhat hopeful look seeping into his eyes. 

Eyeing the other teen for a long moment, Ilya let out another fond-annoyed huff and gave a single nod. “You are buying,” he added before striding off, letting his longer legs give him a small head start. 

Though he didn’t keep it for long, as Napoleon quickly catches up to him, Gaby not far behind them both. “So about your Christmas gift.”

“Why are you so concerned with getting me a gift, Cowboy?” he snaps, more harshly than he intended too, if the small, nearly invisible flinch Solo gives is an indication. 

“I just,” Napoleon starts before letting his shoulders drop as he pauses suddenly. “Nevermind, Illya, your right. I’ll just forget it. Also, rain check on the shakes? I’m not feeling so much in the mood for them anymore.” He lingers for only a few seconds, giving Illya a forced smile with a small jerky wave before slipping away, disappearing into the crowded street. 

Staring dumb-foundedly at where his friend had just been, Illya could only blink once, then twice before he was jostled off to the side. 

“You are so stupid,” Gaby huffs as she further pushes him out of the way. “Honestly, how you can be the top of the class, but so dumb, I’ll never understand.”

Shooting her a confused look, knowing he’ll only have to wait a moment before her patients would wear thin enough until she was explaining what she meant. 

“He wants to make this special for you, Illya, since it will be your first Christmas here in the States. He wants to make it good. For _you_. Because, while he knows otherwise you despise this place and the people, he still wants you to enjoy it because he wants _you_ to be _happy_. Do you understand?”

Blinking slowly, Illya tries to swallow against the sudden dryness of his throat before croaking out quietly, “ _Oh_.”

“Yes, _oh_. Now, go and fix Solo.” Eyeing her friend, Gaby gave a small shake of her head, “I’m off to meet Alexander, I’ll see you both at school on Monday.” She shoots him a hard look before turning on her heel and striding off down the street. 

* * *

“I did not understand. Before why you kept pushing. I do now.”

Napoleon furrows his brow as he blinks sluggish up at Illya. “What?”

Shuffling a little closer, Illya ducks his head, “I did not understand why it was important for you to know. About Christmas gift. I do now.”

Suddenly looking a little more alert and skittish, Napoleon gives a force half smile and one shoulder shrug in response. “It’s fine, Peril, it’s fine.”

“No,” he shakes his head. Pulling his hand out of his pocket, he slowly moves it up, going slow enough Solo could step back or halt Illya if he wished to, before moving until he was cupping Napoleon’s face. “I understand now. I, I, is the same for me, Cowboy. Is the same for me.”

“O-oh, _oh_ , Illya,” he breathes out, reaching his hand up, curling it over Illya’s. “ _Really_?” he breathes out, lips curling up into a small, wonder filled smile. "Truly?"

“Yes,” Illya nods firmly.

“You, I,” letting out a breathy, wet sounding chuckle, Napoleon squeezes his eyes closed for a moment as he leaned forward, resting his forehead against Illya’s collarbone. “You should come in side, “he whispers. “It’s freezing out. And, and I think we have a lot to talk about it.”

“We do, Cowboy, we do,” Illya agrees softly, swiping his thumb along Napoleon’s cheek before letting his hand drop back down to his side.

They take a moment to stand there, smiling almost stupidly at one another before they jolt back to awareness and they shuffle inside Napoleon’s apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Nixie! You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
